Be bi, or not to be bi
by Henrick Riddle
Summary: Fer empieza una nueva vida en un nuevo instituto, como cosa del destino conoce a Teresa, una chica que está llena de carácter y atractivo, y al pringado de Nico, el cual Fer no se había dignado ni a dirigirle la palabra en el instituto. Junto a sus compañeros de clase, Fer se abarca en la aventura más pura y crucial de la adolescencia, con la gran pregunta: ¿Quién soy yo?
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Personajes:

\- Fer - (prota, yakuza, playboy)

\- Nico - (nerd, amable, tímido)

\- Teresa - (la nueva)

\- Sandra - (BBFF de Teresa)

\- Beth - (BBFF de Sandra)

\- Lara - (la mascota, fujoshi)

\- Daniel - (vecino de Fer)

\- Sam - (BBFF de Daniel)


	2. Capítulo 2: Creo que no entiendo nada

**Capítulo 2: Creo que no entiendo nada.**

Cuando por fin los tres nos incorporamos Nico nos miró, primero a ella y luego a mí, creo que puedo adivinar lo que está pensando, también se ha dado cuenta lo sobrenaturalmente guapa que es, con esa tez blanca y lisa y ese cabello largo y castaño, por no hablar de los ojos miel. La verdad es que es mi estilo totalmente… ¿Debería de utilizar mis artimañas?

 **\- Es mejor que os deje solos entonces…**

Fue lo que dijo mi compañero, un poco dudoso, yo lo retuve por el codo.

 **\- ¿A dónde vas? Vayamos a comer los tres.**

La verdad es que siempre he querido hablar con él, quiero decir… Es mi rival en el puesto de "tío bueno" del instituto, no puedo pasar por alto que tengo que conocer a mi enemigo, siempre me pareció muy tímido, incluso pensé que le hacían bullying en clase, pero en esta semana nadie se ha burlado de él ni pegado, es como si el chico estuviera vetado… A lo mejor tiene una familia poderosa… Nico frunció el seño, como si no entendiera mi comportamiento amistoso y me hizo soltarle de un tirón.

 **\- Tengo que estudiar.**

 **\- ¿¡Más?! ¡Joder! Pero si ya eres el primero de la clase, tío…**

Me fulmina con la mirada, yo me mordí el labio, a lo mejor me estoy cogiendo demasiadas confianzas, pero entonces la chica se sobresaltó por sí sola, mirando el reloj de su muñeca y se apartó.

 **\- Yo… ¡Tengo que irme!**

La chica empezó a correr, alcé mi mano para retenerla, pero la tía es rápida.

 **\- ¡Oye! ¡Que aún no me has dicho de qué me conoces!**

Pero eso no la hizo detener, Nico y yo nos quedamos allí viendo como desaparecía por la esquina de la calle.

 **\- Estaba buena…**

Dijo él.

 **\- Y que lo digas, tío. Buenísima, parecía una modelo.**

Nico me miró, extrañado.

 **\- ¿De qué la conoces?**

 **\- Ni puta idea. –** Me encogí los hombros, igual de desconcertado que él. **\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mantén cerca a tus enemigos

**Capítulo 3: Mantén cerca a tus enemigos.**

 **\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?**

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y señaló mi casco negro que había caído al suelo por la maniobra.

 **\- ¿No estás trabajando ahora mismo?**

Reí y le puse un brazo por los hombros cómodamente, disfrutando de la cara de "¿¡qué haces gilipollas!?" que puso.

 **\- Esta era mi última entrega. Venga vamos a comer, ¿qué te apetece?**

Nico se separó de mí y suspiró.

 **\- Parece que será imposible decirte que tengo que estudiar… Vamos, quiero algo de carne.**

¡Éxito! Parece que este tío no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Sonreí y corrí en busca de mi casco y seguidamente a donde había aparcado mi moto con Nico siguiéndome.

 **\- ¡Carne! Genial, conozco el sitio perfecto, vamos, siéntate detrás de mí.**

Nico me obedeció sin una palabra, me sorprendí de lo obediente que fue, bueno, tampoco era para tanto, al fin y al cavo es el niño de los profesores, el chico miró a su alrededor, preocupado.

 **\- ¿Y mi casco?**

 **\- ¿Para qué quieres un casco? No eres el que conduce.**

El chico me miró, medio sonriendo.

 **\- Eres bastante estúpido, ¿no?**

Paso de ofenderme por eso, no soy tan infantil… ¡Joder! ¡Qué cabreo de repente!

 **\- ¡Cuidadito, niñato! Venga, vamos a comer, prometo que la próxima vez tendré un casco para la princesa.**

Tuvimos el viaje tranquilo, lo llevé a un puesto de comida que estaba bastante bien, ponían música cañera y las tías iban en minifalda, aunque el ambiente en sí parecía bastante peligroso para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado, mientras nos adentrábamos en busca de una mesa vacía noté como Nico me cogía de la chaqueta de cuero, con miedo de separarse de mí, no pude evitar reírme para mí a sus espaldas, ya que me recordaba a un niño. Cuando nos sentamos pedí por los dos sin darle opción a elegir.

 **\- Créeme, te encantará este plato, ya verás.**

Fue lo que dije mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con una mano y me movía con la música. Pienso pasarlo bien mientras lo conozco mejor, aunque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a la chica. ¿¡Quién demonios es?!


End file.
